Never Drink Something an Insane Person Gives You
by Rose-Kitsune112
Summary: What happens when me and three of my friends, along with some of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters fall into Middle Earth and have to help the Fellowship? I know it's a stupid summery but please read.
1. Sleepovers and Smoothies

A.N. - Hey everybody. Ok, this is my first fanfic so please be nice. Anyways I was really hyper one day and got this crazy idea to send me and three of my crazy friends as well as some of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters into The Lord of the Rings to help with the quest. What can possibly come from this insane mix-up? Why chaos, humor, and maybe even some romance of course. Please tell me what you think. By the way, romances start a little later because I don't always like when it starts off so fast. (Kurama/OC) (Hiei/OC) (Legolas/OC, maybe) (Frodo/OC, maybe)

Disclaimer: What's wrong with you people? If I owned lotr or Yu Yu Hakusho do you seriously think that I would be here writing this now? Yeah I thought not. Besides it's not like I have any money if you sue me. I'm poor. T-T

Anyways, on with the story!

"blah" Talking

'blah' Thinking

(blah) Author note

*blah* Action

blah Usually time going by or POV

_____________________________________________________________________

Sleepovers and Smoothies

Kristina's POV

"We're going to watch The Fellowship of the Ring!" Danielle says. "No we're watching Yu Yu Hakusho!" Amber yells back. "We agreed to watch a marathon, so what could possibly be better than The Lord of the Rings?" yells Danielle. "Yu Yu Hakusho can be a marathon to. We have enough episodes on tape." Amber yells back again. They stand there death-glaring each other for a minute and then they start throttling each other.

I look over from the book I was reading (lotr…big surprise there huh?) to watch them. I concluded that there was no need for me to waste my energy trying to stop them and I reached over and grabbed some popcorn to munch on while I watched the show. I knew better than to try to get in between them unless absolutely necessary. Besides, it was quite entertaining.

My friends were over my house for a sleepover/movie marathon that was currently being decided. My friends and I were all sixteen years old and were in the same grade at school and had many of the same classes. Danielle was fairly tall and slim. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and looked a lot like an elf, except for the ears. Amber was the shortest of us all but still slim. She had shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes. I was just a little shorter than Danielle but only about half an inch, I was also slim. (At least gym class helps out some ways.) I had thick light brown hair that came half-way down my back in small waves. I also had very light green eyes that would turn gray when I was angry or sad. I have one other friend but she wasn't here yet. She was shorter than me, taller than Amber, with blonde hair that was the same length as mine, and brown eyes. Her name was Stephanie.

Just then the doorbell rang downstairs. 'Dang, just when it was getting good,' I thought to myself with a smirk. (By the way that last thought was about the fight Kristina was watching earlier.) "I'll get it!" I yell, which is really saying something for me because unless you know me really well you can barely get two words out of me. I ran to the stairs and decided that it would be fun to slide down the banister. "WHEEEEE, FASTER!" I yell as I jumped on and slid down as fast as possible and of course went flying off the end. Luckily there happened to be a chair right at the end of the stairs that I fell onto. 

I started laughing my head off, probably because I drank five cans of Pepsi in the last two hours so the caffeine was getting to me. I ran to the door and threw it open. "Hey Kristina sorry I'm late I had a hard time figuring out what Bob should wear for the sleepover and then I had to help him pack and then my annoying little brother came in and started messing with all my stuff and then he took Bob and I had to use one of my really good blackmails to get Bob back in time and well we're here!" Stephanie, my other friend, tells me all in one breath. She then pulls out "Bob" which is a spoon with a painted on face and wearing a very small set of pjs.

*anime sweat drop* (Did I forget to mention that Stephanie's insane?) "Riiiight. Well, I see that it's safe to assume that you consumed at least a gallon's worth of sugar already." I say to Stephanie. "It's safe to what that I what about sugar? You need to speak in English girl." Stephanie looks at me all confused. 

I sigh. "Anyways, we're just about to watch something, at least I think we are, up in my room and…" I don't even get to finish. "Whoo hoo! Movie time! Ooh I want to make the drinks, let me make the drinks pleeease. I want to try out a new smoothie I just learned. What movie are we watching anyways?" Stephanie says to me and I try to figure out what I'm supposed to answer. "Good question. Amber and Danielle are trying to figure that out now." 

*In background various screams and pounding on the floor can be heard from upstairs as well as something that suspiciously sounds like shattering.* 

*Both of us sweat drop*

"Lord of the Rings and Yu Yu Hakusho again?" Stephanie asks me. I nod. I stop looking up towards my room to look back to her but Stephanie had disappeared. I turn and see her already running up the stairs with an insane grin on her face while yelling "I can help." 'Uh-oh.' I thought.

I ran up the stairs after her hoping to catch her before she caused enough chaos to destroy my house. Meanwhile, it had gotten eerily quiet in my room. I stepped in and looked around wondering if I really wanted to know what happened or not. "We decided we're going to watch The Fellowship of the Ring." Danielle tells me with a smirk from over near my VCR while holding the tape in her hand. Amber was currently tied down to the chair in front of my computer with the cords of my PlayStation controllers. She also had a sock in her mouth as a gag and was struggling very hard to get lose.

"I know you probably wanted to watch Yu Yu Hakusho as well but, oh well too bad for you." Danielle continued to say to me. " I never said that." I said suddenly wary as I wondered if this conversation was going where I thought it was. "Oh, come on. You should of known you couldn't hide it from us. We all know that you think Kurama is totally hot. You can't deny it since we found all the drawings you did on him. You're obsessed just like the rest of us are with something or other.

*Danielle suddenly pulls out big picture of Legolas out of no where and starts hugging it.*

"My preeesiousss. Anyway, you just have a habit of not showing your obsession as much as the rest of us. I can't imagine why though." Danielle finished her little speech. "Yeah, I wonder why I wouldn't want to do that." I say sarcastically. "Mmphh, mmphhh." Amber says but is ignored. "Ah ha! So you finally admit you are obsessed with Kurama." Danielle cries out. I was just about to retort when…

"Oh look Bob, isn't that the cutest picture you've ever seen?" I turn to see Stephanie on my bed with my sketch book, that I had taken a lot of time to hide, open. She was showing "Bob" one of my recent sketches of Kurama and me. I blushed.

"Give me that. How did you find it?" I growled at her while I snatched it away. "Hey! We weren't done looking at that. Oh, and I used my awesome powers of insanity to find that it was hidden under a random loose floorboard under your bookcase." 

Stephanie tried to smile innocently at me while I shot her a glare that, well let's just say that if looks could kill there would be nothing left of her right now. But with her mind being insane and all, it didn't affect her like it would a normal person. 

"You're quite good at hiding stuff." I looked and saw that my whole bookcase really was pushed to the side and the floorboard that I had used was pulled up. 'How could I not of heard that?' I looked back towards Stephanie and watched as she zoned out for a minute.

20 minutes later

"What were we doing again?" Stephanie asked, finally coming back to Earth. She looked up to see that we had already started, and were fully absorbed in, the movie. Even Amber had stopped struggling (she was still tied to the chair because none of us had bothered to untie her) for the time being and was watching the movie.

"Ooh, a movie. I love movies. What are we watching? Is it something I've seen before?" Stephanie asks us cluelessly. "Why don't you shut up, sit still, and watch to find out?" Danielle told her. Stephanie suffers from short-term memory loss every now and then, poor girl. We warned her not to eat that much sugar. Even we know better than to eat that much.

"Oh, OK." Stephanie says in her usual annoyingly, cheerful voice. The movie was at the part where the hobbits had just got to Bree and were searching for the Prancing Pony Inn.

5 minutes later

"Oh yeah! I just remembered that I was going to make the smoothie I just learned to make so that you guys could try it. Can I make it please Kristina? Please oh please oh please oh please oh… goes on for another 5 minutes until I'm about to strangle her.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just shut up and don't destroy my kitchen, or the house for that matter." I finally say, not really paying attention to what she's asking. I just wanted her to shut up so that I could watch the movie.

"Yaay!" She screams and runs out of my room and down the stairs before I can throw anything at her. Me and the rest of my friends continued watching the movie and eating popcorn and other snacks that we had found. Even Amber was eating now since she promised to be quiet for the time being and watch the movie so we had finally untied her.

Another 10 minutes later

The movie had finally gotten to about a minute before the council is to decide the fate of the ring. Just then Stephanie came back in carrying four glasses. The rest of us continued to ignore her though. 

"I'm back. Here you guys, try this and tell me how I did." Stephanie hands us all a glass each. We are so absorbed in the movie though we don't even look to see what's in the glasses. In the back of my mind I think to myself that I am a little thirsty after eating all that popcorn. So as a reflex I almost immediately tip my head back and start to drink whatever was in the glass. That was probably the worst mistake I ever could make and ever had made in my life.

The world around me starts to go fuzzy. I can vaguely hear glass shattering in the background. I start to gag and I feel like I'm going to throw up. I look up to see Danielle doubled over clutching her stomach and groaning. Amber had fallen out of the chair she was sitting on and was laying on the floor groaning as well. Stephanie was lying on the floor facing away from me and not moving. I think she was unconscious. There was glass everywhere from all the broken cups. I screamed when a sudden pain hit me in the stomach and fell forward right off the end of my bed. Right before everything went dark I could barely hear the hobbits telling Frodo how relieved they were that he was finally awake. (It was at the part where Frodo just woke up to find out he was in Rivendale and Gandalf was there.) Then everything went black.

______________________________________________________________________

A.N. - Wow, I didn't exactly think my story would start this way but hey what can you do? I'm just sort of making this up as I go. Please tell me what you think of my story so far. Also no flames please since this is my first story. Next chapter should take place in Middle Earth.

Please read and review.


	2. Rude Awakenings and Tag

A.N. - Hey everybody, I'm back with the next chapter. I'll try to post them as soon as I possibly can. One more week until spring break, WHOO-HOO. *Does a dance* I should be able to update more then.

Disclaimer: What you mean you're forcing me to say this again!? How dense are you people? I own several Yu Yu Hakusho episodes on tape, the Yu Yu Hakusho movie, The Fellowship of the Ring and The Two Towers on DVD as well as the whole trilogy of The Lord of the Rings books but that is all I own that has to do with either of those things. I do not own the actual ideas of either Yu Yu Hakusho or The Lord of the Rings. *Goes into a corner and starts crying* T-T

On with the story!

"blah" Talking

'blah' Thinking

(blah) Author note

*blah* Action

blah Usually time going by or POV

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

Kristina's POV

The stupid sun coming through my window woke me up from the deep sleep I was in. I groaned and turned over trying to get away from the annoying light. That's when I felt myself slip right off my bed to land face first on the floor. (Wow, that's one rude awakening.)

I started going through all the curses I knew in English, and even some that I knew in Japanese, thanks to my Yu Yu Hakusho obsession. Yes I do admit I might have a little, ok, a big obsession with Yu Yu Hakusho.

I slowly opened my eyes to get up. The damn sun was still bright even from my view from the floor. That's when I noticed that the floor I was on was not the floor from my room, or anywhere in my house for that matter. 

I quickly got up and looked around with wide eyes. Everything in the room seemed to be white. My mind picked this time to remember what had happened to me before I had "fallen asleep". I remembered the sleepover, the movie, Stephanie with the drinks, and finally the pain and blacking out. 

'Kuso, I should have known better than to drink anything given to me by Stephanie. Am I in the hospital or something? Is that why everything's all white?' I thought to myself. But on closer inspection I discovered that I was in no hospital that I ever knew of. 

The architect of the room was amazing. It seemed to be made of marble with detailed designs all over the walls, ceiling, and even the floor. There was a couple of big windows letting in more light than I was ready to deal with right now. Especially since the white room only made the light seem brighter. The bed I was on had white sheets, pillows, and blankets, half of which were now on the floor from me falling out of the bed. Somewhere in the way back of my mind told me that this place looked familiar. 

I started to panic. 'Where the hell am I? How did I get here? Where are my friends, parents, family, anybody I know?' I looked down and screamed. "And how the hell did I get into this!?" 

I was wearing a white (Bet you never saw that coming.) nightgown that reached all the way to the floor with lacy frills and everything. I hated dresses, and in this case nightgowns, especially when they were all lacy and fancy. But more importantly, this means someone had to dress me. Anger suddenly flared up inside me. Someone was going to die today, the evil insane voice inside of me said.

Just then the door to the room I was in burst open and in came a woman with a pale face, brown eyes, and long, strait black hair. She looked at the bed I was in with the sheets, blankets, and pillows thrown everywhere, then over to me. I stood there in shock for a minute, then my eyes narrowed and I got into a defensive stance and bared my teeth as a warning that I felt threatened and could attack.

I knew my behavior might seem strange to others that didn't know me that well so allow me to explain. My parents are both all out cat lovers, and before I was born they took care of about three cats. When I was born they kept these cats since they seemed to get along well with me. I grew up living with these cats that my parents loved so much that they were treated like people. So it was like I had brothers and sisters even though I was an only child. I too loved the cats because they were more than just pets to me they were my family and my friends. They were always there for me. As I grew older I started adapting some characteristics that cats used. In the case now, it's the baring my teeth as a warning and the 'if threatened I attack' reflexes. I know people might think this is weird but I can't help that I was raised around this. It actually comes in handy sometimes. My friends know all about this and they are used to it and have accepted me, I guess since they too are weird in their own way. When I start acting this way though my friends enjoy running around screaming something or other like, "Oh no, Kitty's on the loose again. Quick someone call animal control!"

(Sorry for the long explanation but hopefully it will make things less confusing. Now back to the person that just walked in.) 

The person stopped and stared at me in shock for a minute. In the back of my mind I laughed at her confusion. She suddenly said something in a language I couldn't understand. 

I relaxed slightly and stood normally with a frown on my face and stared at her in confusion. "What?" I said to her. She just stood there for a moment, then seemed to come to her senses. "What are you doing out of bed? You're supposed to be resting and getting your strength back." The woman said to me in English. 

Apparently, now since I was acting "normally" she had relaxed and was now starting to walk towards me. I let her since it clearly seemed that she wasn't going to hurt me. "What are you talking about? Where in the world am I? And who are you?" I asked her. I was starting to get annoyed because I didn't know what was going on.

She smiled at me kindly and I felt that I could trust her for some reason. "Here, sit down and I will answer your questions." She pointed to the bed I had fallen out of earlier. But first she went over and picked up everything that had fallen on the floor. 

I walked over slowly then sat down on the bed. I turned to face her. She was standing near a table in the room. She leaned over and picked up a bowl of different fruits. "Here, eat if you are hungry." She told me. I stared at her then at the bowl. Finally I picked up an apple but didn't eat it right away even though I was kind of hungry.

"Alright, what is it you would like to know first?" She asked me. "Where am I and who are you?" I answered right away. I finally took a bite of the apple in my hands. "Well, you are now in the Houses of Healing in Rivendale, and I am Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond." The woman answered.

I started coughing violently because I started to choke on the apple I was eating in shock. "Are you alright my lady?" Arwen asked me with concern all over her face. By now I had gotten myself under control, kind of. I was only coughing once in a while now. 

I looked at her very closely for a minute, ignoring her earlier question. That's when I finally noticed her ears. They were pointed, 'Elf ears.' I thought. Suddenly the shocking truth seemed to hit me. Why she had looked so familiar, why this room had looked so familiar. I got up and ran to one of the windows. "What's wrong? Where are you going?" Arwen cried out behind me.

I looked out to see, to my great shock, a very nice view of most of Rivendale almost exactly as it looked in the movie. I stood there for a while with my mouth hanging open. "I've got to be dreaming." I say to myself. "Why do you have to be dreaming? Maybe you should lay back down and rest for a bit more." Arwen told me.

I still stood there in shock, not facing her and not answering her. I leaned against the side of the window for support and put my arm up and rested my head on my arm. I was still staring out at Rivendale. 'If this is a dream, how can it be so real?' I thought to myself. 

I could hear birds singing and horses neighing and people talking. No, not people, elves talking. I could see them walking around busily doing their days work. I could hear a river running not to far away. The window I was at was open and I could feel a warm breeze drift through the window and blow around me causing my nightgown to flutter. I could smell the scent of many different types of flowers and plants that were growing everywhere. I had never had a dream this realistic. I quickly pinched myself and felt a brief, sharp pain. I had never felt pain in my dreams before either.

Suddenly I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Are you feeling well my lady? You should rest some more especially since you've been unconscious for days now." Arwen tries to steer me towards the bed. I almost didn't catch what she said because I was so deep in thought.

First I said, "I'm not really dreaming am I?" It was more of a statement than a question. "Well, of course your not dreaming. Why would you possibly think that?" Then it finally sank in what Arwen had said earlier. "Wait! I've been unconscious for days!?" I almost yelled. "Yes, and you need rest…" Arwen was cut off by a sudden, very loud high-pitched screaming.

"Oh no, not again." Arwen said while heading out of the room. Before she could reach the door I had already ran past her and down the hallway following the screaming. 'It's Danielle.' I thought to myself. I could hear Arwen now running to catch up to me, probably to stop me but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

I found the door the screaming was coming from soon enough (Yes, Danielle had never stopped her screaming even though it had been a few minutes now.) and ran through it into the room. The screaming had finally stopped. It was then that I realized that Danielle hadn't been screaming because she was scared or hurt…

"Oh my! Aren't they just the most adorable things you have ever seen!" Danielle squealed while squeezing the life out of one of the unfortunate hobbits that had the misfortune of getting too near her. The rest of them had backed away into a corner watching her warily.

Just then Danielle looked up at me and immediately dropped the poor hobbit, I think it was Pippin, she had a look of complete shock on her face. I was just about to ask her what her problem was when she pointed at me and burst out laughing.

*snort* "Oh my Lord!" *tears coming to her eyes* "Where's a camera when *snort* you need it?" *laughing hysterically* Meanwhile I am not liking the looks of this. That's when I noticed that I was still in that stupid frilly nightgown. 

I suddenly hear a click and see a flash out of the corner of my eye followed by out of control laughter that someone must have been trying to control until now. "I got it! Oh my gosh! It's a Kodak moment."

I turn to see Amber sitting on the next bed over while clutching her stomach because she was laughing so hard. In her hand was a camera. I lunged at her but she had moved out of the way and ran right out of the door and down the hallway while screaming "Whoo-hoo, new blackmail." and laughing insanely. Danielle came out running behind me while yelling to Amber, "Faster Amber! Run for your life!" 

Out of the corner of my eye I could vaguely see a door open and Stephanie come out to probably ask what was going on. 'So we're all here.' I thought in the back of my mind. But I soon forgot because I was using all my concentration on catching Amber who was trying to lose me down one of the many hallways that created a maze.

30 minutes later

I was back in my room after I figured out that I shouldn't go running all through the corridors of some place I don't even know in a nightgown. Arwen had finally caught up with me not to long ago and after a long argument of the way my clothes looked, I finally got her to give them back to me. Oh yes, and by now I had told Arwen my and my friend's names.

She kept trying to tell me how "A lady should dress like one." But all I heard was "Blah, blah, blah, blah." In other words it was totally pointless for her to tell me this because I was going to dress how I wanted to. 

After throwing Arwen out of my room I put on my blue jeans and a black T-shirt with a cute little black and white kitten on it with the words Kitty's Got Claws below the kitten. The words had silver claw marks going through it to make it look like it was shredded.

Apparently, when we were found, all we had with us were a backpack each. So it looked like some of our stuff came over to Middle Earth with us. This would explain where Amber got the camera from. I decided to go through mine now to see what I had. Here's what I found:

Two more pairs of jeans; 1 blue, 1 black

Two more tops; 1 was red long-sleeved with a black rose on the front, the other was a plain white T-shirt with the words "I see stupid people reading my shirt." in black.

My headphones and a bunch of my favorite random cd's.

A notebook with two roses with the stems intertwined going down the left side.

My sketchbook (Which my friends could never find out about or they would never leave it alone)

A pair of red walkie-talkies.

A big supply of candy

And last, but definitely not least, a video camera. (Ooh, the blackmail you could get with this)

I put everything back in by backpack and then hid it under my bed. I had lost Amber somewhere about ten minutes ago but no matter, I had other ways of getting revenge. I opened my door to see Arwen still standing there. "You know, it's not me you should be worried about. It's what kind of chaos my friends will cause if they are not stopped." I told her with a smirk.

"That's very funny my lady, but it's hard to believe those three other young girls, or you, could cause much harm." I turned to see Aragorn standing next to Arwen. 'So that's where that bad smell is coming from.' I thought. (Sorry all you Aragorn fans.) "From what I heard though it seems that you are the one that would cause the most harm since you were chasing your own friend in a rage for over twenty minutes if I've heard correctly." Aragorn continued.

"You poor, poor dimwitted fool. Haven't you ever heard of the expression 'looks can be deceiving'?" I asked him. He suddenly looked really mad but before he could say or do anything…

"Hey Kristina come on we're playing tag, it's a lot of fun. Come play with us." Stephanie said as she walked up to us. "Yeah, Kristina. The hobbits decided to play with us and even Elrond decided to join in." Danielle added as she walked up with a sly smirk on her face. (Amber was still no where to be seen.)

"Whoa! Look Danielle, it's Aragorn/Strider!" Stephanie tells Danielle in amazement. "How did you know who I am? I don't think we have met before." Aragorn tells them. Before they can reply I just simply tell him Danielle and Stephanie's and my names. "And as for Amber, she's not here at the moment." I finished with a slight growl from the memory.

I then turned to Danielle and Stephanie. "Hey you guys, did you know Aragorn/Strider here believes your harmless little girls that couldn't cause that much trouble?" I informed them.

"Is that so?" Danielle said with a dangerously insane grin on her face as she looked over towards Aragorn. He suddenly took a step back looking at her uncertainly. Arwen was still standing there not saying anything, maybe in shock. 

"Uh, guys. I think we have to go now unless we want to be tagged by Elrond." Stephanie said to us. I turned to see Elrond running down the hallway right towards us. "Why you little monster. Give that back to me this instant." He yelled at Stephanie. That's when I finally noticed the glint of silver in Stephanie's hands. She was holding onto Elrond's little crown thingy and smiling insanely. Then she turned and ran down the rest of the hallway screaming, "Can't catch me, wheee!"

Suddenly my arm was grabbed by Danielle as she took off after Stephanie while laughing insanely. I had the choice to either run with them or be dragged by them (Lovely choices aren't they?) so I chose to run. Besides Elrond didn't seem too happy right now.

I actually started finding this quite fun and started trying to figure out ways to escape Elrond's wrath. Even I was laughing now. We took a sudden turn down one corridor and I got an idea. I quickly grabbed Stephanie and Danielle and hid in the room closest to us. 

I quickly signaled for them to be quiet and then we waited. Soon enough we could hear Elrond running by yelling, "You can't get away from me." As soon as he was gone we all burst out laughing.

"How did you get that crown off of Elrond?" I finally asked Stephanie once I got my breath back. "Well he was just sitting there reading in some library and it was all shiny and pretty, so I just reached over and took it." Stephanie told me. "Yeah, and then she didn't want to give it back so we had to make a run for it. After that we ran into the hobbits, they're so adorable, and they asked what we were doing so we just told them that we were playing tag and all you have to do is don't let Elrond touch you or you lose. So then they started running around with us. And then we got separated and then we found you." Danielle explained. We all burst out laughing then at remembering how Aragorn thought we were harmless.

"I can't believe we actually fell into Middle Earth, and all because of something Stephanie gave us to drink, well at least as far as I can tell. Maybe we can even help the Fellowship destroy the ring. That would be so much fun." Danielle said. "You do realize that are lives would be in danger if we did that." I told her. "Yeah, but wouldn't it be worth it?"

We then turned around to look what room we had walked into since we didn't even bother to look earlier. Are eyes all widened in shock, then we all grinned like maniacs. 'So much for Aragorn thinking that we're harmless. And that little "tag" game was nothing before. Now the real fun begins.' I thought.

We had just found the armory…

________________________________________________________________________

A.N. - O-O. You know nothing good can come out of insane teenagers finding an armory. Total chaos almost fully guaranteed in the next chapter. Sorry if this chapter wasn't that good. I kind of have a little writers block right now, but I'm still trying. Oh, and the Yu Yu Hakusho characters will coming in sometime during the next two chapters. I'm just waiting for the right time.

Thanks to Talumaril for reviewing.

Please read and review.


	3. Target Practice and Meeting the Fellowsh...

A.N. - Sorry I haven't updated sooner, die evil school, and this weekend I have been away at a relatives. I've been trying to update as fast as I can, even though there are probably not many people even reading this, but oh well. 

Disclaimer: No, you can't make me say it! *bunch of scary men wearing black suits and sunglasses walk up carrying shiny briefcases* Ok, ok. I never have, and never will own Lord of the Rings or Yu Yu Hakusho. Are you happy now? *starts crying*

Hiei: Thank the lord she doesn't own us.

ME: *starts crying even more*

Kurama: Hiei, be nice or it might take her even longer to write the story.

Boromir: Like anyone reads this junk.

ME: *really pissed now* BILL!!! (my pet t-rex)

*ground starts shaking and you can see ripples forming in a random placed glass of water* 

Bill: RROOOAAARRRR!

Boromir: *starts screaming like a little girl and running off into the distance with Bill close behind*

ME: *smiling* He won't get very far. (meaning Boromir) Well now I don't have to worry about feeding Bill later. Anyone else want to try making me mad?

Kurama and Hiei: *start slowly backing away*

ME: Yeah that's what I thought. Anyways on with the story.

"blah" Talking

'blah' Thinking

(blah) Authors note

*blah* Actions

blah Time going by or POV

________________________________________________________________________

Target Practice and Meeting the Fellowship

I was grinning like a kid in the toy store. There were weapons of all kinds everywhere. There were swords, daggers, bows and arrows, throwing knives, hatchets, axes, spears, staffs, shields, armor, and some weird pointy objects that I didn't know the names of.

"Ohh, look at this." Stephanie ran over to a random wall and took down a crossbow. She grabbed a random arrow and put it in the crossbow, then started to mess with it trying to see how it worked.

Danielle was busy pulling down spears and then discovering that they were much heavier than they looked, dropped some. "Oops, it wasn't me!" Danielle claimed. Meanwhile, I had walked over to where all different types of throwing knives were kept and was busy picking up and examining each one. All the weapons were very well made, probably since it was the elves that made them.

Just as I was holding an especially sharp looking knife, Stephanie decided to yell over to us "Hey, I think I figured this thingy-ma-bobber out. (Wow, she might of actually figured something out. Quick someone call the news crew.) Who wants to see if I can hit that gross-looking vase over there." She pointed to the other side of the room. 

Her sudden yelling had caught me by surprise and I had accidentally cut open the palm of my right hand with the earlier mentioned sharp knife. "YYEEOOWWW" *followed by some not too silent cursing* But before I could run over and start strangling Stephanie for startling me I heard Danielle scream bloody murder, then yell "Duck and cover."

Apparently Stephanie was about to shoot off a crossbow that she had never heard of let alone used before. That was my cue to start panicking. I screamed and dove under a conveniently placed table with my hands covering my head.

I heard a 'Thwang' sound of the crossbow being shoot off, but what I heard next shocked all of us. It was the sound of pottery, in this case really ugly pottery, shattering.

I slowly came out from hiding under the table to see Stephanie doing a victory dance and Danielle standing there in shock while looking at pieces of the vase that were all over the floor of the other side of the room with an arrow in the wall.

I stared at Stephanie who was still holding the crossbow, then over to the arrow stuck in the wall. Then I got a crazy idea. 'What if…Can she actually do what I think she might be able to?' I thought to myself.

Totally forgetting about the deep cut in my palm for a minute, I quickly ran over to another wall which held shields on it. I found two that looked like they might have been a little lighter than the others and took them down. 

I picked up one and walked over to Danielle. "Here take this." I said to her without explaining why. "What is this for?" she asked, then got a panicked look on her face. She pointed at me accusingly. "Oh no, you have that look on your face again. The one you get when you suddenly have an idea that always seems like a bad idea." "Yeah, but isn't it true that no matter how crazy my idea is, it usually works?" I ask her. "Well, I guess…What's going through your head this time?" Danielle says hesitantly. 

I walk back over to the other shield that I had found and picked it up. Then I went over towards the archery supplies and picked up an arrow and walked over towards Stephanie who was still doing a crazy victory dance while chanting, "I did it, I did it, go me, go me," over and over again.

I shot an insane 'I sure as heck hope I'm not about to kill us all' grin towards Danielle who was still watching me warily. I turned back towards Stephanie and put my non-bloody hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She turned to me while grinning like a mad person. (Isn't that what she is though?) 

"Stephanie, listen very closely. I want you to take this" I handed her the arrow. "and use the crossbow again and try to shoot…" I looked around the room and spotted another vase that looked better than the last one but it was too bad, I needed a target. It was farther away than the first one though. 'Perfect.' "…that vase over there." I finished while pointing out the new target to her.

"Ok." Stephanie readily agreed. "You're crazy!" Danielle told me. "Aren't we all? I would shield myself if I were you." I retorted while putting up my own shield. 'Lord, these thing are heavy.' My right hand was throbbing in pain but I just told myself that I would deal with it right after this little "test".

I peeked out from behind my shield to see Stephanie position herself to take aim. She looked like she was actually trying to concentrate hard. Then we all heard the distinct 'thwang' of the arrow being shot and right before our eyes, it struck the vase straight on, shattering it immediately.

I dropped my shield to the side and walked up to Stephanie. *now doing a new victory dance* "Congratulations," I said with a grin, "I think we just found something that you're a natural at, besides being insane of course."

My stomach suddenly decided that this was the time to tell me I was hungry. "Come on, we can't stay here for much longer. If anyone finds out what we did to this place, or what we could do with these weapons, they might try to ban us from here or something." I informed them. 

Danielle finally came out of her shocked state. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She tossed her shield to the side. "We will probably have plenty of time to raid this place later. Come on Stephanie, you will have lots of time later to try out that crossbow." "But I'm having fun." Stephanie whined. "We're going to go eat now." I told her. "Yay food! Where's the food, I'm hungry, FOOD!!!" *drops crossbow and takes off running out of the armory and heads in some random direction out of sight*

*Danielle and I sweat drop*

"Anyway, I just want to do one more thing." I tell Danielle. I run over to the throwing knives and take about half a dozen, including the one that cut me. "There's so many I think they can live without these." I tell Danielle while hiding the knives in some of my pockets and the ones I couldn't fit I put in my shoes. "Who knows, maybe I might a natural with these and not even know it." "Right, believe what you want." Danielle said playfully.

I then started chasing her out of the room. Once we were outside though she turned to me with a grin and said, "You go on ahead and I'll catch up. I'm just going to make a mark on this door so we know which one leads to the armory." "Fine then, just don't do anything crazy." We stared at each other for a minute then we both burst out laughing. Asking her to not do anything crazy was like asking Hiei to wear a pink dress then to go skipping through a field of flowers while singing "I'm so pretty". (I remember that song from Anger Management)

I was still laughing as I walked down the corridor because with my strange mind I could actually picture Hiei doing that in my mind. 'Good thing he's not here to read my thoughts.'

I turned the corner and ran right into someone. Not so much the force of running into this person, but the shock (I seem to be getting a lot of shocks today) of suddenly seeing a person come out of nowhere made me loose my balance and, not to gracefully, get reacquainted with Mr. Ground, which I had already visited once just this morning. (Remember falling out of the bed?) *me muttering curses under my breath*

"Oh, indeed I am terribly sorry my lady." The new person reached out a hand offering to help me up. I looked up to see none other than Gandalf standing there leaning on his staff with his hand still held out to me. He also had an apologetic smile on his face.

A thought struck me then. 'Maybe Gandalf knows how we got here or why we're here, or how we could get back home if we need to. If we tell anybody that we're from another world I don't know any others that would believe us or could help us more than Gandalf.'

I shook myself out of my thoughts and smiled up at Gandalf. "It's ok, I've been getting used to visiting the floor lately." I told him. I accepted his offer of help to get off the floor and grabbed his hand. Surprisingly he pulled me up quite easily. 'He looks so old but is still quite strong.'

Suddenly the smile disappeared from his face and he looked at his hand. "You are hurt." He stated. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." I looked at my hand and all the pain seemed to come back to me now. It stung like hell and there was blood running down my arm now. (I know that it's almost impossible to not notice something like this for so long but please bear with me.)

He gave me a 'how in the world could you not have noticed that' look then said, "Follow me. We will find something to help heal that." He turned and started walking down some random hallway and I just shrugged and followed him while using my left hand to put pressure on my right to try to stop the bleeding.

After a little bit of walking in silence Gandalf decided to start talking. "Dare I say that I'm right in assuming that you are one of the four girls that was found a few days ago just on the border of Rivendale?" I saw him glance at, what the people here probably think of as, my strange clothing and then he gave a mysterious smile that made me wonder how much he knew.

Meanwhile, we had went into a room that seemed to be like a storage area for medical supplies and Gandalf had gotten out some bandages and some kind of medicine for me to use. I thanked him then quickly put on the medicine and started wrapping up my hand to finally stop the bleeding.

"Yep, you sure got that right." I replied. "I am Gandalf the Gray, and may I ask you your name my lady." I smirked and answered, "Sure if it will stop you from calling me 'my lady' all the time. My name is Kristina ____." I suddenly got serious. 'Here goes nothing.' I thought.

"And I already knew who you were Gandalf the Gray or Mithrander. I also know about the ring of power. We need to talk." I finished and watched him closely hoping that I'm doing the right thing. 

First he looked shocked, then suspicious, then finally he got a serious look on his face. "Yes, I suppose we do. How do you know of the one ring. I'm guessing that you are not a spy because a spy wouldn't be as stupid as to carelessly give away information like this." "No I'm not a spy. But this is why I wanted to talk to you, because if I said anything like this in front of anyone else they would have probably assumed that I was a spy and I would probably be dead right now." I said.

"We should most likely discuss these matters in private. Come with me." Gandalf instructed me and I followed him into another room close by that looked like some kind of small, private library. I should probably wait for my friends to be here so that we all have a say in this, but I had no idea where they were right now. 'Actually, Stephanie is most likely off in the dining hall cramming her face with food along with the hobbits, Danielle has probably gone Legolas hunting, and Amber is probably lurking in some dark place looking for good blackmail.' Now that I think about it, it might actually be a good thing that they're not here right now.

A hour later after long stories, explanations, questions, some answers, agreements, and warnings which were said mainly by me after we heard Danielle running past the door that led to the room we were in screaming something like "Legolas you can't run forever. Come on, I just want a hug."

Gandalf had believed that we might of actually come from another world since we sure didn't act like anyone from this one. Also, I went back to my room to find my bag and showed him my video camera as proof of technology. 

After all of the explanations Gandalf told me that he would talk to Elrond about our curious predicament, and they would see if they could figure out how we got there, or if there was anyway to get us back. He gave me a weird look when I said he could take his time with finding a way to get us home because we were sure to find plenty to do until then. Gandalf had also told me that the council of the ring was going to be held the next day.

"I will go and speak to Elrond now. I advise you to find your friends and go to the dining hall to eat dinner." Gandalf told me after my stomach had growled rather loudly for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. I nodded and we both headed off in separate directions.

I decided to go after Danielle first, since all I had to do was follow the trail of startled, hot male elves that had accidentally gotten in Danielle's path. 'Danielle has to learn that it's not always good to hug every cute looking elf in that she sees. They can fight back if necessary.' I thought while remembering the armory.

Five minutes later

I was bored, not to mention hungry, and neither was good. Suddenly as I turned another corner I ran into someone yet again. 'That's it! I have run into people, literally, to many times today. I have to start using a mirror or something to look around corners to make sure no one is coming.' Now I was mad.

I looked over towards the person that had run into me to see that this time it was none other than the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf. "Please pardon me my lady, I was just in a hurry but I should have been watching more to where I was going." Legolas said. He looked a little out of breath. He was probably running from Danielle, and seemed to have lost her for the minute.

Now I have nothing against Legolas, in fact I really liked his character in the story, but given the current mood I was in I couldn't help but come up with an evil little idea. "Let me guess," I started to say while brushing away his apology like nothing was wrong, "you are trying to get away from an elf obsessed girl that is a little taller than me, has straight, blonde hair that is a little shorter than yours, and bright blue eyes." He looked at me with a surprised expression then asked, "Why actually yes, how did you know?" "Oh, she's just a crazed friend of mine. Listen if you want to get away from her I suggest you go hide in the dining hall where there are a lot of people so that it's harder to find you. You know, hiding in numbers." I told him. He stared at me for a minute before replying, "I guess that is a good idea." Then he ran off towards the dining hall. "Baka, he doesn't know me very well does he?" I muttered to myself with a smirk.

Just then Danielle came running down the hallway at top speed. "Stop Danielle. Come we are going to find the others, then we are going to the dining hall." I told her. She stopped then said, "But I wanted to find Legolas, he couldn't of gotten that far." "Don't worry I'm sure you will be seeing him again soon enough. Do you know where Stephanie or Amber are?" I asked her. "Well Stephanie is probably already in the dining hall eating, but as for Amber uhhh…" "The gardens." We both said at the same time.

We then walked around until we found a random elf and asked which way it was to the gardens. The elf got a nervous look on his face when he saw Danielle and Danielle started drooling at the sight of the hot elf. After I had gotten the directions I quickly grabbed Danielle's arm and dragged her away and outside.

After twenty minutes of thorough searching we found Amber up in a tree with her camera looking around for her newest victim. I picked up a rock that I found on the ground, took careful aim, then chucked the rock right at Amber's head. It hit her in the back of the head and she fell out of the tree with a yell. "That was only part of my revenge for what you did earlier." I told her. I could hear muffled cursing coming from the base of the tree where Amber fell. Amber got up and brushed herself off then glared at me. "Now come on we need to get to the dining hall before all the foods gone. We also need to meet the Fellowship that still doesn't know that they are the Fellowship yet." I told her and then started walking back inside. Both Danielle and Amber followed.

As we walked I told them that I had told Gandalf our story and that he was going to try to help us out. There was no protesting from them probably because they knew if they were there they would have had to sit there bored for an hour and I would of probably been the one explaining everything anyway.

After finally getting instructions and finding our way to the dining hall we went in to eat. We walked in to a huge room filled with many people all eating and talking. Gandalf suddenly appeared next to me saying, "Come, there are seats for the three of you over at this table." He directed us over to a large table that had many other people sitting there already. 

The other people I recognized almost immediately. There was Elrond at the head of the table, Aragorn was sitting next to Arwen on one side, then there was also Boromir and Gimli. On the other side was Stephanie, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and down near the end, Legolas. Legolas looked at us in surprise, then with a look that seemed to say 'traitor' towards me. I just smirked then said to Gandalf loud enough for Legolas to hear, "It was nice of you to invite us over here Gandalf." And I smiled at him.

But luckily for Legolas, the three empty seats were next to Stephanie at the opposite end of the table from him. We sat down and Stephanie briefly said hi to us then went back to her conversation with the hobbits. She was telling them something about pink penguins and their mind reading powers and, of course, the great Bob." (Remember Bob the spoon from the first chapter?) The poor little hobbits actually looked interested in her stories but I just ignored her.

For a few short seconds I looked at all the food in front of me then I began devouring almost everything within my reach, almost including the plate. Hey I was hungry ok, I can't help it. I wasn't the only one though, Danielle and Amber had both joined me at making the food quickly disappear.

We were getting some strange stares but that didn't stop me. Not like I cared what they think. After we were finished eating our fill we decided to get acquainted with the Fellowship. First we all introduced ourselves this way they could stop calling us my lady all of the time, it gets quite annoying after a while. 

The conversations started out normal enough, except for Stephanie's of course. "Is there anything um, wrong with that girl?" Aragorn had whispered to us after a while. Amber and I were the only ones who heard at first. Stephanie didn't hear because she was still talking about something or other, I rather not find out, and Danielle had gone over to harass poor Legolas some more. Legolas was trying to find away to sneak out of the hall without causing a scene.

I looked back to Stephanie then. "Don't worry about Stephanie, she's just insane, right Stephanie?" Amber answered Aragorn's question. "Yep, and proud of it." Stephanie answered with a crazed grin. She got many strange looks after that but she either didn't notice or ignored them.

After some more conversations where the Fellowship started to learn that we were definitely not normal girls, Boromir decided to put in his thoughts about one topic we were discussing, unique ways of defeating your enemies (mostly ideas given by me and my friends). Boromir just decided he had to add his little opinion that "Girls can't fight. They are too weak to do any damage. Girls are supposed to stay at home and cook and clean."

Suddenly there was an eerie silence between me and my friends. I was really mad at this stupid idiot Boromir, and I knew that my friends were to. But it was Amber I was worried about. Out of all of us she had the nastiest temper, and one of the things that could get her into a rage was what Boromir had just stupidly said about girls being weak.

Before any of us could know what was happening Boromir had gotten hit in the forehead with a big metal plate that was thrown like a Frisbee. Boromir was on the floor with swirly eyes. "WE CAN'T HURT ANYTHING HUH, WELL HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT? I'LL SHOW YOU THE MEANING OF PAIN." Amber yelled so loud that it caught the attention of everyone in the room.

Amber then tried to tackle Boromir to start pounding him into a bloody pulp, and she could do it to. At the last minute I was able to grab hold of her to slow her down. Even though I would of loved to see Boromir get what he deserved, if she did continue we might get into a lot of trouble. We might not be able to join the Fellowship, or we might even be kicked out of Rivendale. 

"Danielle, Stephanie, help me!" I cried out. They snapped out of it and ran up to help me. With Amber in one of her infamous rages, it was taking all of our strength to drag her back out of the room. Danielle was whispering to Amber that now was not the time for this, and that she could always get revenge later. While I was busy saying to everybody else in the room, "Sorry about this, but we have to leave now. We are kind of tired so we're going to go to sleep now."

Amber was still to hard to restrain, and she was still yelling insults at Boromir who was still on the floor which was causing even more of a scene. Right when she was about to break loose from our grip I saw that I had no other choice, and quickly prayed that this plan would work. I reached into my pocket and pulled out one of the throwing knives that I had "borrowed" earlier and used the hilt to hit Amber on the back of the head hard. She collapsed to the ground and we ended up dragging her out.

Right before I left through the door I turned back around and looked towards the table we were sitting at. "A word for the wise, never say anything like Boromir just said around Amber again. She has a big temper." I warned them, then walked out. Surprisingly Arwen got up and followed us helping us to find our rooms again and get Amber there.

30 minutes later

I was using a new room now since the one I had woken up in was a room for healing. I was sharing my room with Danielle and Amber and Stephanie shared a room across from ours. The new room was huge, with two queen size beds, a huge closet, some dressers, a huge mirror, and a table at one wall. There was also a door leading into a bathroom. 

When we had gotten here we were too tired to really do anything much so we just used the bathroom to change into something to sleep in. I was in my bed now and I could already hear the deep breathing coming from Danielle's bed at the other side of the room meaning that she was already asleep. 

'Well this was an interesting day, and tomorrow should be just as interesting. Let's see I woke up in Middle Earth after drinking something Stephanie gave us, I met some of the people who live here, we discovered the armory, we met the Fellowship, the Fellowship probably thinks we are crazy, and I had to knock out my own friends. Talk about a strange day. Looks like we are going to have to listen in on a little secret council for the One Ring tomorrow.' I smirked to myself and turned over to get in a more comfortable position. 'I wonder what it would really be like to be part of the Fellowship of the Ring, seems like fun.' 

I could feel the darkness cloud my mind. I yawned. The last thing I remember thinking was 'I better not wake up in my room to find out this was all just a dream.' Then the darkness of sleep took me.

That night I had a strange dream. But it wasn't about me or anyone I knew, personally that is, I did really know these people though. It was like I was just there watching, like it was a movie or something. My dream was about the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. And in my dream they were in trouble…

_____________________________________________________________________

A.N. - Evil cliffy. Sorry I couldn't write more but it's late, I'm tired, and my mom is yelling at me to get off the computer before she takes it away from me. Nooooooooo! Look on the bright side, I finally got to the right part to let the Yu Yu Hakusho characters fall into Middle Earth, so yes the next chapter will probably be all about them. Oh yeah, and sorry if this chapter isn't that good, I'm suffering from the infamous writers block. Noooooooo! Die writers block.

Thanks to:

Talumaril

Tsukasa-Kun

singing water

For reviewing

Please read and review


	4. Spirit Detectives and Evil Bracelets

A.N. - Hey everybody, I'm finally back with the next chapter. Thanks for all of the lovely reviews. I feel so loved! Oh yeah, in the last chapter I just noticed that I accidentally put a ____ after Kristina's name when she was introducing herself. That was supposed to be a reminder to me to find a last name to use after I finished the chapter, but obviously it didn't work and I forgot before I posted it. The name wasn't really that important, but if I need it later you will see it then. Until then you can just use your imaginations to make one up or not, like I said it's not really that important.

Oh yeah, I'm so happy today. You won't believe what happened to me. I happened to go see a movie today since it was the last day of Spring Break (nooooo) and just when I'm getting there I happen to run into one of my best friends that was just leaving. But this friend moved away a long time ago to another state and I haven't seen or heard from her in over five years. What are the chances of meeting a friend like that again? I found out that she just moved back about two months ago. Anyway since meeting her again made me so happy and able to finish this chapter today, I dedicate this chapter to my long lost friend. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Lord of the Rings. Must I say this every chapter to get it through your heads? *mumbles* Stupid lawyers trying to find any way they can sue someone. Well all they will get from me is lint and a few pennies.

On with the story!

"blah" Talking

'blah' Thinking

(blah) Author's note

*blah* Actions

blah Time going by, place, or POV

________________________________________________________________________

Spirit Detectives and Evil Bracelets

Koenma's Office; Narrator's POV

Koenma was sitting at his desk going through book after book that were piled on his desk. A blue ogre walks in with his arms full of about a dozen new books. "Koenma sir, I still can't believe you sent Yusuke and the others out on that new mission when all we know about the enemy is that every opponent that has come across him has mysteriously vanished." the ogre said to Koenma. Koenma growled in annoyance. "I had no choice ogre, that demon has a very unique item that can apparently make things vanish into thin air. A item like that can cause a lot of damage when in the wrong hands. Now help me find any information that might be useful." "But sir, do you think it was a wise decision when you told them it was a very powerful demon but you neglected to mention that everyone that has gone up against him has never come back." "Well I figured that by the time they actually find the demon we will have more information on him."

The ogre sweat drops. "And what happens if they reach him sooner than you thought?" "Will you just shut up already and help me look for information before I decide to reassign you to a different job. Besides Yusuke and the others have survived through tougher things then this, I think." Koenma said. "If you say so sir." The ogre replied.

In a dark fortress in the middle of nowhere

"I can't believe pacifier breath sent us on another mission where we have absolutely no idea what we are up against." Yusuke yelled to no one in particular. "Well don't worry Urameshi if you're too scared. I the great Kuwabara shall defeat this guy easily." Kuwabara exclaimed while trying to strike a pose but is attacked by Yusuke who was already aggravated from Koenma.

"Try to call me scared huh?" Yusuke yelled while punching Kuwabara in the head numerous times. "Not again. Come on, this is the sixth time in the last twenty minutes that you two have started fighting each other." Kurama said with a sigh while continuing to walk on. "Yes, you two should save what little strength you have incase you might be needed to help fight this person." Hiei told them while following after Kurama.

"What was that shrimp?" Kuwabara said after Yusuke stopped hitting him for the moment. He now had two black eyes, a huge bump on his head, and a few teeth missing. Kuwabara tried to charge Hiei but Hiei, even with his back turned, just stepped slightly to the side and Kuwabara went crashing head-first into a wall.

Yusuke fell on the ground because he was laughing so hard. Kurama just shook his head and walked on. "Hn, baka ningen." Is all Hiei said. Kuwabara got shakily to his feet, then tried to make it look like nothing had happened which was quite difficult from all the cuts, bruises, and blood everywhere. "Man Kuwabara, we haven't even fought yet and you're already all beat up." Yusuke said, then started laughing uncontrollably yet again.

Just then a rumbling sound came from all around the group. "What the heck is that noise?" Kuwabara asked confused. Suddenly, an arrow flew a mere inch away from Yusuke's head. "Aaahhh. Hey, where in the world did that come from? That almost hit me." 

"Watch out! Somehow we set off a trap in this hallway." Kurama yelled the warning to the others. Just then holes started opening up all over the walls and ceiling and arrows were suddenly flying in every direction. 

Hiei used his speed to get around the arrows, but not without some difficulty so he decided to use his sword as well. "Rose whip." Kurama shouted as he cut his own path through the streams of arrows. Yusuke and Kuwabara had a little bit, ok a lot harder time dodging the what seemed like hundreds of arrows zooming in every direction. 

"Come on. You would think they would run out of arrows by now. How many can they possibly have?" Yusuke yelled as he dodged an arrow aimed at his heart by jumping up in the air but deciding to use Kuwabara as a step first to get up high enough. "Hey, watch it Urameshi. Do I look like a trampoline to you? Wait, maybe I can use my spirit sword to help me out of this." This little bit of helpful advise finally sunk into Kuwabara's thick head as he finally summoned his spirit sword.

"Hn. A trampoline seems to be the only thing he's useful for since we can all clearly see that he's too weak and stupid for much else." Hiei decided to comment while using his sword to make a long slice in one of the walls which destroyed some of the holes that arrows came out of. 

"Just wait till I get my hands on you Hiei you little shrimp." Kuwabara yelled as he got cut on the arm from one arrow he couldn't dodge completely. "What was that ningen?" Hiei growled. "Enough. Now is not the time to fight each other. Let's concentrate on getting to the end of this hallway and out of this trap. Kurama told the others.

Kurama ran a little ahead of the others, then used his rose whip to cut through some of the traps in the walls and ceiling so it was a bit easier to run through. The team then worked together, for the moment, and concentrated on reaching the end of the hallway.

Unfortunately, right when they finally came to the end of the hallway the team discovered that it was a dead end. All there was at the end of the hallway was a wall with even more deadly arrows aimed right at them. Before any of them could register this, the arrows were shot directly at them…

Koenma's Office

"Koenma sir, I think I found some information on what this demon is like." The blue ogre said, trying to get Koenma's attention. For some reason Koenma just went on reading in a book. "Ah, Koenma sir, I said that I think I've found some helpful information, hello." The ogre now tried to grab the book Koenma was reading to get his attention. Just as he did, a comic book fell out of the inside of the book that Koenma was supposed to be looking through for information.

"What's this?" The ogre picked up the comic book and looked at it. "Koenma sir, how can you be sitting here reading comics when we are supposed to be looking for information to help Yusuke and the others. "Hey, I was just at a good part." Koenma yelled, then said, "Oh yeah, information hehe. What were you saying earlier ogre. *ogre falls on floor anime style*

The ogre sighed after getting up. "As I was saying, I think I found some valuable information on this demon Yusuke and the others went after." "Well, what is it?" "According to this his name is Selendrile, and he's a very rare breed of snake demon. His form looks more like a human than any other type of snake demon. He is very cunning and his hobbies include stealing rare items and setting traps for enemies. Not much is known about his special abilities because not many have lived to talk about them. He doesn't have any family and doesn't trust anyone to be friends, or even partners or acquaintances. Oh my, Koenma sir the next part tells about the item he uses to make his enemies vanish!" The ogre explained excitedly.

"Well ogre, what is it already?" Koenma demanded impatiently. "Well it says here that Selendrile stole a valuable artifact quite a while ago. Over the years, he has learned how to use it almost to its full power. It says that it is a bracelet that he wears around his right arm and it's called… Uh-oh." the ogre said. "What do you mean "uh-oh" ogre." Koenma practically yelled in impatience. 

Nervously the poor ogre tried to explain, "Well sir, it appears that the next page containing all the information about the bracelet and how Selendrile can use it has been ripped out." "_WHAT!?_" Koenma screamed, then threw a book at the ogre's head. "Ow, that hurt sir. It's not my fault that the page has been torn out." The poor ogre complained. 

"That was for leaving me in suspense. Now, run back to the library and get every book about powerful bracelets in there!" Koenma demanded. The ogre ran out of the room before Koenma could decide to throw another book at his head. "Hm. A master at stealing and traps. That probably means that there are traps all over Selendrile's fortress. Uh-oh, I wonder if Yusuke and the others have found out by now?"

Koenma reached over for the remote to his big TV screen like thingy that shows what's happening to certain people at certain times. He turned it on to see how Yusuke and the others were doing and was just in time to see them at the dead end of a corridor with arrow shooting directly at them. "What!? Yusuke you idiot, you better not die on this mission." Koenma yelled…

Back at the fortress in the middle of nowhere with Yusuke and the others

"Everyone move. It's my turn now." Yusuke told the others as they jumped behind him. "Shot gun!" Yusuke yelled as he shot out blasts of his spirit energy at the arrows and wall. The arrows were all destroyed when they hit his energy and the wall was now mostly a pile of rubble. "Yes, and the great Urameshi saves the day yet again!" Yusuke cried.

Suddenly a deep voice could be heard from all around them. "Hahaha, well done. But it still won't be that easy to get up to me." "It's Selendrile. But where is his voice coming from?" Kurama said while looking around. 

Just then the ground below them opened up revealing a trap door and they all started to fall down. At the last minute Kurama and Hiei had jumped up and over to land on safe ground next to the trap door. Then, right before Yusuke and Kuwabara could fall all the way in, they grabbed them and pulled them to safety. They were then able to see what was at the bottom of the pit then. A little bit of stone from the wall that was now rubble fell in the hole in the floor then into the liquid at the bottom. Everyone on the team could hear the hissing noise of the stone melting. 

"It appears that there is acid at the bottom of that pit." Kurama explained. "What!?" Yusuke yelled. "Hahaha! It appears I have underestimated you. You are clearly not like the normal beings that come after me. This is quite amusing." Selendrile's voice could be heard all around them again. "You coward. Come out and fight us like a man already." Kuwabara yelled. This was only answered by more amused laughter.

Suddenly Kuwabara nudged Yusuke to get his attention. "Hey Urameshi, use your spirit gun to blow a hole through that wall there." Kuwabara pointed to the wall. "What, why should I do that?" Yusuke asked. "I can sense a very powerful energy coming from behind that wall. I think Selendrile is on the other side." Kuwabara answered.

Yusuke grinned. "Right then. Spirit gun!" Yusuke used his attack to blow a huge hole in the wall that Kuwabara pointed at. There was indeed a big room on the other side of the wall. "What do you know. The buffoon is actually useful for something." Hiei sneered. "Why you…" Kuwabara growled. "Enough, let's take this guy out already. I want to get home and rest sometime while I'm still young." Yusuke yelled at the others while they jumped through the hole in the wall.

"What's this? So you found where I was hiding. Oh well, now the fun can really begin." Selendrile said from where he was standing at the other side of the room. He was about 6 feet tall, with pale skin that had weird markings all over his arms and face, especially around his eyes. He had long, straight black hair and cold, black eyes. He held a sword in his right hand that had strange markings running up the blade. On his right wrist was the bracelet that the team needed to get. It was silver and black and didn't look like it was worth much, but it had some ancient text in an unknown language all over it.

Kurama's eyes widened in shock. "He has the Kumori Bracelet!"

Koenma's Office

"The Kumori Bracelet?" Koenma questions. "That's what it says sir. It's the only bracelet that I have been able to find that has these types of powers." The ogre tells Koenma what he found in a book. "According to this, whoever wears the bracelet has to chant something from the ancient language on the bracelet and then they can open up a portal leading to any other world than the one they are on. The only way to get anyone who is sucked in back is for whoever has the bracelet to actually command that they be brought back." "So if Yusuke and the others are sent to another world we can't get them back until we find some other way to get a hold to that bracelet." Koenma said. "That is right sir…"

In the fortress with Yusuke and the gang

"The what bracelet?" Kuwabara asked. "Let's just say it's a bracelet that is rumored to be able to transport people to other worlds. I don't know much more about it. We need to be very careful around him." Kurama said.

"A stupid little piece of jewelry doesn't scare me. I can beat him, Spirit Sword." Kuwabara yelled and stupidly charged at Selendrile. "Hm, what a fool." Selendrile said to himself. 

Right when Kuwabara got close enough Selendrile swung his sword around and hit Kuwabara in the side of the head, with the hilt of the sword, with a powerful blow that sent him crashing through the wall to the left. "Kuwabara, you fool." Yusuke yelled over towards the hole in the wall that Kuwabara was in. 

He turned his head back just in time to see Selendrile right in front of him with his sword raised. Yusuke barely dodged in time. Hiei then jumped at Selendrile with his sword drawn. When the two swords met some kind of dark energy started coming out of the blade of Selendrile's sword and it hit Hiei in the chest. Hiei went flying back into another wall. 

"Hiei!" Yusuke yelled back to Hiei. "The sword must have some kind of dark magic in it. Selendrile is fast too." Kurama stated. "Great, just great." Yusuke mumbled, then threw a few punches while Selendrile gracefully dodged them all with ease.

Yusuke then jumped quickly to the side and out of the way as Kurama jumped up over where Yusuke was. "Rose Whiplash!" Kurama yelled. Surprisingly, Selendrile dodged this too, but if you look closely he did have a few minor scratches. Then Kurama moved to the other side and Hiei could be seen using his speed to get right up to Selendrile. "Fist of the Mortal Flame." Hiei yelled as fire appeared around his fist and he punched Selendrile right in the stomach. 

Selendrile gave a gasp of pain and jumped back to the other side of the room to recover for a moment. Kuwabara had now gotten himself out of the hole in the wall and came over to the others.

"All right Hiei." Yusuke congratulated. "Hn." Was all Hiei said in return. "It seems I have underestimated you once again. But this time I won't make that mistake again. You are starting to get quite annoying so I will get rid of you now." Selendrile said while standing up straight and holding out his arm with the bracelet on towards the group.

"What the…" Yusuke said. "What is that freak doing?" Kuwabara yelled. "Oh no. He's going to use the Kumori Bracelet." Kurama warned them. "We need to get out of here now!" Hiei yelled to the others.

Before they could move though, Selendrile started chanting something under his breath in some weird language. "Hey, I can't move!" Kuwabara yelled. "What the hell is going on?" Yusuke yelled while trying to move but finding out that he somehow couldn't move at all. "No! We're about to get sucked into some other world." Kurama said while struggling to get free. "Kurama, is there no way to stop him?" Hiei asked while trying to free himself as well. "Not that I know of."

"Hahaha. You cannot escape from the power of the Kumori Bracelet." Selendrile said after he finished chanting. The bracelet started glowing and a dark energy then started coming out of it like a mist. 

The team watched with wide eyes as the dark mist grew bigger and bigger. Then suddenly the mist shot out from around the bracelet straight for the team. The last thing heard as the room got filled with the dark mist was the screams of the Spirit Detectives and the maniac laughter of Selendrile…

____________________________________________________________________

A.N. - Another cliffy. Please don't hurt me. The next chapter will have the Yu Yu Hakusho group landing in Middle Earth and learning what it is like there and who is there. The next chapter will probably be from Kristina's POV though. Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter and isn't as funny but I had a hard time coming up with ideas for this chapter.

Thanks to:

Akage Koi

singing water

SilverKnight7

HeraldMage Mak

For reviewing.

Please read and review.


	5. It's Raining YYH Characters?

A.N. - Hey Everybody. I'm finally back with the next chapter. Ok, there seems to have been some confusion with the last couple of chapters. What happened in the last chapter really happened to the Yu Yu Hakusho group because, let's face it, they have to end up in Middle Earth somehow. But in the end of the third chapter when I said Kristina had a dream about the YYH characters it wasn't a normal dream because her mind didn't make it up. It was more like a vision because she really saw what happened to the YYH characters. But when she wakes up, her memories make it fade away like it was a dream. Sorry if this doesn't make sense, I can't explain it that well.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or LOTR, but I want to!

On with the story!

"blah" Talking

'blah' Thinking

(blah) Author's note

*blah* Actions

blah Time going by or POV

____________________________________________________________________

It's Raining YYH Characters!?

Rivendale, Kristina's POV

*splash*

"Aagh! What the…?" I was suddenly woken up from water being thrown on me. (What is with all the rude awakenings?) I sit up and look around ready to strangle the culprit when I found them.

I spotted Danielle and Amber standing back out of range from me for the moment. Then I saw Stephanie standing right next to my bed holding a cup, which was filled with water, and she had a stupidly oblivious grin on her face.

I glared at her for a minute then… *whap* "Baka!" I yelled at her after hitting her in the side of her head with my pillow, which was the closest thing I could grab.

I looked around the room blankly for a second then, 'Oh yeah, that's right I'm still in Middle Earth.' "Come on Kristina. You can smack Stephanie senseless later. Remember, we have to get ready to crash a secret council of the ring?" Danielle informed me. I grinned remembering now.

"We're going to go find some food now. You can catch up later when you're ready." Amber said while glancing at my probably all messed up hair and wrinkled clothes. And, oh yes, not to mention I was _soaking wet!_

"FOOOD! Woo-hoo food. Where's the food? Foooood!" Stephanie yells after picking herself up off the floor from when I hit her. She looks around wildly then goes running out the door and down the hallway while still screaming about food.

*All of us anime sweatdrop* "Anyways. Amber, you just had to say the f-word didn't you?" Danielle asked while sighing. Amber was still looking at the door Stephanie had just run out of while completely ignoring Danielle. "Stephanie probably doesn't even realize that she's running in the opposite direction of the dining hall." Amber said while shaking her head.

"We better go catch her before she freaks out at least half of Rivendale. I swear, Stephanie must have been a hobbit in a past life or something the way she goes on about food. See you later!" Danielle says before running out of the room yelling for Stephanie to stop. Amber ran out right after Danielle, leaving me alone in the room.

The first thing I did was jump up and close and lock the door. 'Ahh. Now no one can annoy me until I'm at least a little more awake. Note to self: Ask Arwen if I can get my own room, then get the strongest lock on Earth, oh wait, on Middle Earth.' I thought.

I went into the bathroom area, thing and decided to take a quick bath while I had the chance. At least I didn't like to be dirty for long unlike some people. 

*cough* Aragorn *cough*

20 minutes later

I came out of the bathroom wearing my other pair of blue jeans and my t-shirt that said "I see stupid people reading my shirt." I went over to the vanity in my room which had a mirror and a bunch of brushes on it, and started brushing my still wet and very tangled hair. "Stupid Middle Earth people don't even have conditioner." I muttered angrily to myself.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere a voice pops up in my mind like a memory, '_Hahaha. You cannot escape the power of the Kumori Bracelet_.' I sit there stunned for a second then, 'What the hell was that!?' Then I remembered. 'Oh yeah, that's right. I had a weird dream last night. But what was it about again?' I started to remember little bits and pieces. 'That's right, the YYH characters were in my dream and they were fighting someone. Something happened, and…can't remember. Oh yeah and can't forget Kurama was hot.' But the rest was all a blank. I couldn't remember, and what I could remember was fading fast. 'Damn it. I can remember my stupid dreams with purple, rabid squirrels and bunnies, but when I have a dream about Kurama my mind decides to go blank.' Now I was in a bad mood.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door to my room. I was just about to tell whoever it was to buzz off when I heard Arwen's voice. "Kristina, Danielle, are you in there?" Arwen asked while knocking. "What?" I yelled back, without getting up, so she could hear through the door.

"Oh, Kristina it's you, good. I was looking for you so I could tell you that I have the dress you're going to wear today with me. Open the door so that I can give it to you." Arwen shouted through the door to me.

O.o 'Not if my life depended on it.' I got up out of the chair I was in so fast that it toppled over. I ran over and grabbed my shoes and slipped them on and made sure that I had all of the throwing knives I had "borrowed" yesterday. I looked around wildly for an escape route and spotted the window.

*knock knock knock* "Kristina did you hear me? Are you ok, I heard something fall over? Kristina, open this door." Arwen said. "No way!" I yelled back. I looked out the window to see that it was a two-story drop. But luckily there was a tree within jumping distance of my window. 

The door started rattling as Arwen tried to open it. 'Not much time!' It was then that I remembered my backpack. I ran back to my bed and grabbed the bag out from under it then ran back to window.

The door to my room opened and Arwen started to come in while holding one heck of a really fancy, frilly dress. O.o 'I'm out of here. And wasn't that door locked? How did she get in?'

"Kristina, what are you doing by that window?" Arwen asked as she started walking faster over to me. "Sorry Arwen, but I'm out of here." I tell her, then take a big jump out of my window. "KRISTINA!" Arwen yelled. 

I just made it to the tree. I clung there for a minute then decided to climb down. Once I was on the ground I looked up to see Arwen still staring out of the window in shock at me. "Just give up Arwen. There is no way you're getting me to wear a dress!" I yell up to her. 

Arwen disappeared from the window. 'Uh-oh, please tell me she's not trying to come after me. Stubborn elf.' I thought. "Now that I think about it, I still have a little while until the council. I think now would be a good time to go check out the rest of Rivendale." I say to myself, then run off into some garden area.

'I just hope that my friends aren't destroying whatever part of Rivendale they're in right now.' I thought to myself.

Over with Stephanie in the dining hall

"Mmmmm, lots of yummy food. And cute little hobbits on the side!" Stephanie says as she reaches over and starts crushing, I mean hugging poor Frodo when he was trying to eat breakfast. "Can't breathe." Frodo chokes out, and the other hobbits just sit there and watch. (So helpful aren't they?)

Over with Amber in some random room

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Elrond is screaming while looking at his reflection in a mirror. *Amber taking a lot of pictures really fast* 'Hehehe. Oh man, I love blackmail.' Amber thinks to herself. 

Elrond's face was covered with really bright makeup and his hair was all up in curlers. 'That will teach him for falling asleep in a unlocked room.' Amber thought evily. She then came out of her hiding place. "Hey Elrond. I want to make a deal with you." Amber says to him while grinning evily. (By the way, Amber's camera is one of the one's with instant pictures.)

Over with Danielle in some random hallway

Danielle is seen with a can of pink colored hair spray. *Danielle is using pink hair spray to write on one of the walls "Aragorn stinks, Boromir is a dimwit, Gimli is a…"* Danielle doesn't get to finish because some random elves start to yell at her. She laughs like a maniac, then runs off in the opposite direction of the elves but decides to toss the can of pink hair spray over her shoulder since it's almost empty. Unfortunately, it hits one of the elves in the head knocking him unconscious. x_x

Kristina's POV after 20 minutes of walking around outside completely lost

"BORED, BORED, yes I'm so very bored! And where the hell am I?" Yep, the sugar from the candy I just ate was sure kicking in now. (Remember Kristina has a backpack full of candy and other stuff with her. Mmmm candy. *author runs over to other side of room and grabs huge bag of candy and starts stuffing her face*)

Suddenly, I heard a weird noise. 'What in the world is that noise? It sounds kind of like running water.' I thought to myself. 'Oh well, I have nothing better to do.' I walk towards where the sound of running water is coming from.

After a few more minutes, I finally come out of the trees to see a river in front of me. "Whoa! It's the river that Arwen tried to drown the Nazguls in when they were chasing her and Frodo, awesome!" I said to no one in particular.

All of a sudden I start to see some kind of dark mist stuff appear in the sky above the trees on the other side of the river. "What the…" 'You know that mist kind of looks familiar somehow.' Then there is a quick flash of light and what looks like four bodies fall from out of the mist right into the trees. (Oohh, that must hurt.) Then the dark mist stuff disappears and everything goes back to normal.

O.o "Ooookay. What just happened? I sure don't ever remember seeing or reading about this happening in The Lord of the Rings." I just stood there for a minute and clearly no one was going to answer my question. "I should just walk away right now because whatever that was is probably very powerful and dangerous." But my curiosity had just gone off the charts. "No…must…fight…massive…curiosity." It didn't work.

"Damn." My curiosity had gotten me into a lot of trouble in the past. I stepped closer to the river looking for a way across. Hey if Arwen's horse could run across then a person shouldn't have too much more trouble right? Right? *crickets chirping*

5 to 10 minutes later

"Hahaha. I finally got across. Take that river." I yell. I was now soaking wet and tired. I had left my backpack hidden on the other side of the river because I didn't want it getting wet. It was a good thing that I was a good swimmer. See I told you my curiosity gets me in trouble, and I haven't even seen what came out of that mist stuff yet. "Great. Now I have to worry about going back across the stupid river later. Oh joy." I say sarcastically to myself while glaring at the river. Yes, sugar makes me talk to myself.

Suddenly I hear voices and a rustling of leaves and stuff coming from the forest place behind me. "Yeah, I heard the voice coming from over here, I think." A loud, stupid voice said. "Yeah, yeah, you just better be right baka." Another voice replied. "What was that Urameshi?" The first voice yelled back. "Now is not the time to fight each other, calm down." A new voice tried to tell the others.

By now the owners of the voices finally come out of the forest so I could see them. All I could do was stare in complete shock.

The first to come out was a boy with brown eyes and black hair that had a whole lot of gel in it, and he was wearing a green school uniform. The next person was a tall boy with bright orange hair and a face that could make a mother cry. The next person was tall with long red hair and dazzling green eyes. (*Kurama crazed fan girls scream excitedly then faint*) The final person jumped down out of one of the trees and landed next to the red haired person. He wore all black, was shorter than the others, and had blood red eyes and black hair, with a white starburst, that defied the laws of gravity. (Hiei crazed fan girls scream excitedly then faint*)

"See Urameshi, I was right. I…" The ugly one started to say to the boy in green but was suddenly interrupted by me. "HOLY HELL IT'S…" I start to yell and point to them when my vision suddenly went black. *Kristina faints*

(A.N. - "Hmmm. Maybe I should end the chapter here and continue in the next one." *really pissed off readers start throwing random objects and yelling threats at RoseKitsune* RK: O.o "Aaahhh!!!" *RK waves hands and Kuwabara appears in front of her then she uses Kuwabara for a shield* Kuwabara: *getting hit by the random objects aimed at RK* "Aahh! What's going on? Ow. What did I do? Ow ow ow." RK: "Ok, ok. I'm continuing the story now. Please don't hurt me." Readers start to stop throwing objects except for one last A-E Encyclopedia that smacks Kuwabara right in the head knocking him out. @.@ RK: *anime sweatdrop* "Ooookay. On with the chapter. Oh yes, since Kristina is unconscious right now so we aren't able to see her POV I'm going to try to show what happened to the YYH characters after they got sucked into the dark mist stuff that throws them into Middle Earth.")

Back to right after the YYH characters got stuck in the black mist that transports them to Middle Earth.

There was darkness everywhere and everything was spinning around. "Noooooo!" Yusuke was shouting. Everyone else were pretty much just screaming. 

Then they could suddenly see a light, like a light at the end of a tunnel. There was a flash, and then the YYH gang found themselves getting to try out freefalling. When they found out that they were about to fall into a bunch of trees from who knows how high up in the air, Kuwabara started screaming like a little girl.

Luckily for them, they seemed to be above a clearing so they wouldn't hit any trees, or at least not many. Not so luckily, the ground is still pretty darn hard.

Hiei landed first with Kurama right after. Both of them landed on they're feet without much trouble and without hitting any trees. But as for Yusuke and Kuwabara well… *CRASH!* They are both seen landing in a heap on the ground along with a couple of branches and a whole lot of leaves everywhere.

"Ow, that hurt a lot. Get off me Kuwabaka, you're crushing me." Yusuke yelled in pain. Kuwabaka, I mean Kuwabara was still sprawled on the ground with anime swirly eyes. @.@ Yusuke roughly pushed Kuwabara off.

"Where the heck are we?" Yusuke asked after getting up off the ground. Kuwabara finally decided to get up as well. "Hn, we're clearly not in the world we were in before." Hiei stated. Everyone looked around to see everything around them was completely different. Even Kurama didn't recognize some of the plants around them.

"Great, we really were sucked into some other world weren't we?" Kuwabara asked. "No really?" Yusuke said sarcastically. They all stood there for a minute thinking. "Hn, well just standing around here doing nothing isn't going to help us." Hiei said. "Well what are we supposed to do?" Yusuke practically screamed in frustration. "We should look for a town or a person and say that we are lost and ask where we are." Kurama suggested. "And how exactly do we find someone," Yusuke looked around, "in the middle of nowhere!?" Yusuke asked. "Calm down Yusuke, panicking isn't going to help us." Kurama continued.

"Hey guys keep quiet for a second." Kuwabara said apparently listening for something. Everyone is quiet for a second. A voice can be heard somewhere in the distance. (Gee, I wonder who that could be?) "Did you guys hear that? Someone must be over there." Kuwabara said pointing out the obvious. 

Kurama and Hiei did hear a voice but… "I didn't hear a thing. Are you hearing voices in your head or something Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked. "Why you…" Kuwabara started to say. "No Kuwabara was right there was a voice." Kurama said trying to prevent another fight. "Hn, amazing. The baka actually getting something right." Hiei just had to comment. "Anyway, why don't you lead on Kuwabara." Kurama quickly said before Kuwabara realized what Hiei said.

"Um, ok." Kuwabara agreed stupidly and started walking in the direction he thought the voice had come from. The rest of the group decide they might as well follow since they couldn't think of anything better to do at the moment. Hiei jumped up into the trees while following.

About a minute later

"Yeah, I heard the voice coming from over here, I think." Kuwabara said to everyone. "Yeah, yeah, you just better be right baka." Yusuke said to Kuwabara. "What was that Urameshi?" Kuwabara yelled back. "Now is not the time to fight each other, calm down." Kurama said to Yusuke and Kuwabara while wondering if he should just give up trying to stop them from fighting. All he ever got out of it was usually a headache.

Just then, the group looks up to see a girl around their own age standing next to a river. She had almost waist length brown hair with really light green eyes. She was wearing blue jeans with a shirt that read, "I see stupid people reading my shirt." And she was soaking wet, apparently just crossed the river. She looked like what a teenage girl would look like from their own world.

Hiei then jumped out of the tree he was in to land next to Kurama. "See Urameshi, I was right. I…" Kuwabara started to say but never got to finish. The girl that was still standing there in shock decided to speak up now. "HOLY HELL IT'S…" She never finished either because that's when she fell to the ground in a dead faint.

O.o Everyone started at the girl lying on the ground in shock. Finally Yusuke decided to say what was on everyone's mind. "What the hell just happened?" "Um, since when is hell holy?" Kuwabara decided to pointlessly ask. Everyone stared at him. "What?" He asked.

"Well, if this girl is out here alone then a town or something can't be very far away. Hiei can you use your Jagan to find it?" Kurama asked the short fire demon next to him. "Hn." Was the only response, but you could clearly see a glowing coming from underneath the bandana on Hiei's forehead. 

A few seconds later the glow went away. "There." Hiei said pointing across the river towards Rivendale. "Ok, let's get going then. But wait, what about the girl?" Yusuke questioned. "Yeah, we can't just leave a defenseless girl out here all alone. It goes against my honor code." Kuwabara stated.

Kurama just sighed and nodded. "Hiei start leading the way. We will bring the girl with us." Kurama said and Hiei already started walking towards the edge of the river. Yusuke and Kuwabara started to follow Hiei. Kurama went over to the girl on the ground and easily lifted her up bridle style. She was still out cold. He then followed after Hiei.

Hiei sped up at the last few steps before the river and then jumped clear over the river to the other side. Yusuke ran the last few feet then jumped and just made it to the other side of the river. Kurama had already caught up to Kuwabara and jumped across before him and still made it to the other side easily and gracefully even though he was carrying someone. Kuwabara then tried to run and jump over. *Splash* He fell into the river halfway across.

"Hn, pathetic." Hiei said, then continued towards Rivendale. Yusuke was laughing his head off and Kurama tried to hide a smile. Kuwabara pulled himself out of the river looking like a drowned rat. Then everyone continued on to Rivendale.

20 minutes later 

The YYH group had finally gotten into Rivendale and were walking around warily, not knowing what to expect. Everything looked so much different to them. The place was beautiful. They came up to a huge building. (The House of Healing, at least I think that's how they say it.)

Suddenly a really old guy with long gray hair and beard and a staff came walking up to them. They stopped and watched him cautiously. The old man stopped in front of them, then pointed to the girl in Kurama's arms. "What happened to her?" He asked though there was no trace of anger or hostility in his voice, more like amusement.

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders. "Haven't got a clue. She just fainted." "Really?" The old man said with a chuckle. "No doubt the poor elves will be happy that one of them is out cold, but I need this one's help right now." The old man continued. The group gave him weird looks. The old man waved his hand and said, "Wake up Kristina." (I don't know if Gandalf really can use his magic to wake people up like this but this is my fic so I say he can, at least for this story.)

Suddenly, the girl jerked awake, but was still half asleep. "But mom I don't want to go to school." She randomly said. This startled Kurama so much that he accidentally dropped the poor girl.

Kristina POV

@.@ 'Pain.' was mostly all I could think of at the moment. I had no idea where I was or what was going on. "Ow, did someone get the license plate number of that truck that hit me?" I asked. My mind was all cloudy. I shook my head trying to clear it.

It was then that I heard someone chuckling. I glare up at Gandalf standing there leaning on his staff. "You know it's rude to laugh at people when they are hurt." I tell him. 

"I'm sorry about hurting you, but you surprised me." Another voice said. It was then that I noticed the four other people standing there. I stood up and backed away towards Gandalf. 'So I wasn't dreaming was I? Unless this is a dream. Oh my… it's the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho.' Then a memory came back to me. 'The mist! Were they the ones that came out of the mist?'

"More young people from your world?" Gandalf asked me. "No not exactly. At least I don't think they're from my world." I told him. Now everyone is looking at me. "How do you know we are not from this world, and what do you mean 'from your world.' Are you not from this world?" Kurama asked me.

"Um, well…" I start to say while having no idea what to tell them. "Kristina, I need you to do something for me. I will explain everything I can to these new people." Gandalf interrupted me while starting to steer me away from the Spirit Detectives. "I was looking for you earlier. I need you to find all of your friends before the council begins. They are causing much chaos. Oh yes, and it appears that you and one of your other friends is invited to the council. If you want to find out more I suggest you find your friends and ask them.

I decide that finding my friends is a good idea for right now before I make a total fool out of myself or faint again. Gandalf had turned back towards the YYH group to talk to them and left me standing there. I wondered if I should say anything before I go but before I can decide I see Arwen coming around a corner.

"There you are Kristina. I've been looking everywhere for you." Arwen says. O.o 'On second thought, I think I will go try to find my friends as soon as possible.' I think, then go running off in the other direction of Arwen. 'Besides, I want to find out how in the world we got invited, well only two of us but still, to the council. Also, I have to tell my friends that "it was raining Yu Yu Hakusho characters," if they were really the ones that came out of that dark mist.'

________________________________________________________________________

A.N. - I tried to make this chapter not have so much of a cliffy. Notice I say try. Anyways, sorry if this chapter is confusing or isn't that good. I'm trying! I'll try to update the next chapter soon.

Thanks to:

HeraldMage Mak

singing water

yusuke's1girl

Averon

For reviewing.

Please read and review


End file.
